Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of a user interface for changing setting values of conditions of an appliance.
Description of the Related Art
Many portable information appliances such as a multi-function telephone, a digital camera, and the like are equipped with a touch panel. By performing a touch operation on various types of setting screens displayed on the touch panel, necessary condition settings are performed. Since such a small-sized touch panel has a lot of functions equipped in an information appliance, setting conditions of an appliance are configured hierarchically in many cases. Such a touch panel is proposed, for example, by Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-159166.